


Books and Chocolate

by VianaDAscolli



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dorks in Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VianaDAscolli/pseuds/VianaDAscolli
Summary: Patton has gotten really close to Deceit, and he couldn’t be happier about that. His friend is interesting, handsome and very good company! However, there's something he hasn’t realized yet about himself that could change completely his relationship with Deceit. Are things as easy as they seem to be?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Books and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on Ao3 and my first ever fic written in English, since it's not my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes!  
> I hope you like it!

When Patton realized he loved Deceit, he felt like the happiest person alive.

And maybe it was strange, but Deceit wasn't even there when it happened, really. However, he didn't have to be physically there to be in Patton’s mind, his presence inside his head filling the empty space next to him on the couch.

He was in the living room, sitting comfortably with Virgil beside him, who was looking at his phone, probably scrolling through Tumblr. Meanwhile, Patton had a thick and old book on his hands that, at first glance, one wouldn't think it's the kind of book he likes reading, since he normally read colorful and funny-looking books full of pictures and stories. However, if they got a closer look they'd see that the cover said "Food through the ages: the history of cooking and 999 related recipes", which actually fit his interests really well.

It was at least 500 pages long, with a cover with no pictures and just the title, just like the old books he had seen on Deceit’s bookcase so many times before. To be honest, Patton wasn’t particularly interested in those books at first but, as he entered the room more frequently, he couldn’t help but admire those fine lines of the covers, the smell of their pages, and the mysteriousness of the contents. He began to understand why his friend liked them so much, and even tried reading some of them! He was surprised to discover not only boring books about law and psychology, but also fantastic stories that led him through unimaginable worlds of fantasy and adventure.

He thought Roman would like these kinds of stories too, and convinced Deceit to let him lend some of those to the prince. It had taken some time, but he was confident that this first step would help Deceit to start getting closer to the other sides. For the moment, however, the deceitful side didn’t seem as interested in interacting with the other light sides as with him. Patton imagined this was because of his friendly nature and his constant efforts to make him feel included, which led to a slow but rewarding process of them becoming friends.

Now, his goal was to get Deceit to become comfortable around people other than Patton and Remus. Although if he was actually comfortable around Remus was debatable, it was clear that those two were close. The thought that it might have been because they only had each other when Virgil left the dark sides crossed his mind, but was quick to push it away. Now it wasn’t the time to get distracted with sad thoughts.

Patton was examining with fond eyes the book Deceit had just given him. He had approached the moral side that day with it in his arms, looking disinterested and too casual to be natural. Then, with one look around the room like he was checking if someone was eavesdropping, he had given the book to him as he explained how he has found it in his shelf and thought he might like it.

He was trying so hard to make it seem like he didn't really care, but he wasn't succeeding at all, considering that Patton could see immediately how nervous he actually was. Being the deceitful side one would think he was better at acting.

Patton remembered how he was clutching the book a little too hard, the way his shoulders seemed a little too tense, how his ears had turned a subtle shade of red and his eyes looked uncertain and nervous behind that fake confidence that he used to wear.

…Or maybe he just knew him too well.

Patton smiled softly at the book, and that's when he realized. Of course he knew him well, he spent practically all day thinking about him! His quirks, his smiles, their conversations, his style, his handsome face... When he adjusted his gloves when he was nervous, when he tried not to smile at his puns but failed every time, when his eyes turned soft as Patton grinned at him, when he kept his voice low those late nights with him when everyone else was sleeping...

Patton was in love with him.

He gasped and the book slipped out of his hands as he jumped out of the couch, not realizing until he heard the sound of it falling on the ground.

"Patton? What's the matter?" Virgil looked at him, worried and confused. The moral side turned to him, his shocked expression turning into the biggest smile he had ever worn, and grabbed both of his hands excitedly.

"I love him, Virgil!! I love him!!!!!" He got up, taking his friend with him, and began spinning in in circles all over the room, laughing, his glasses almost slipping out of his face, while Virgil looked more and more confused as the seconds passed. However, Virgil couldn’t help but laugh and smile with Patton in his joy. It has very contagious, after all!

They kept spinning happily, almost dancing, for a few minutes, until the rush wore out and they eventually stopped. Patton wasn’t laughing anymore, but the grin hadn't left his face. He looked at Virgil for a moment, out of breath, and his eyes wandered around the room, like his mind was suddenly elsewhere. They were still breathing heavily when Virgil broke the silence.

"Patton, can you explain what's going on? What do you mean you love him? Who?" Virgil had a suspicion about what was going on, but he waited for Patton to confirm what he was thinking about.

"Deceit!" More giggles escaped his lips and his eyes, he thought in that moment, sparkled, looking more alive than ever. "I just realized! I'm in love with him!!"

Virgil laughed too, looking startled but not surprised to hear the news. "I knew it" He smirked, more relaxed now that he wasn't being dragged around the room. "I didn't know you hadn't realized that yet, though. Still, Remus owes me five dollars"

Normally, Patton would have scolded him about how he shouldn't be betting money, but at this moment his heart felt so full he couldn't concentrate on anything other than the fact that he was in love with Deceit!!!! He was in love with Deceit!!!! Instead, he said "I have to tell him!"

He felt like this was the start of something awesome, and he couldn't help but hug Virgil tightly before rushing to the kitchen to make something delicious that he knew Deceit would love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, so let me know if you liked it!


End file.
